Not All 'Woozles' Are Bad
by Buckrocks -READ PROFILE
Summary: My first Cross-Over! When Roo is kidnapped by woozles in the Deep Dark Unknown, he gets help from the most unlikely creature...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning, like any other morning in the Hundred-Acre Wood. Roo was out playing with Tigger when a strange question came to his small head...

If there was such a thing as woozles, why didn't he ever see one?

"Tigger?" The tiger turned on his tail, a happy smile on his face when he heard the little voice say his name. "Yeeeees Roo?" Roo bounced up to his friend and asked, "If there are woozles here, why haven't I ever seen any?" Tigger was thoughtful for only a moment, then he replied, "Well...maybe they just don't live in the Hundred-Acre Wood. Maybe they live in the...the..." Roo gulped. "T-the Deep Dark Unknown?" Tigger nodded, then said cheerfully, "But _that's _not something to worry about, little buddy! We're safe here!" Roo smiled in relief. "Whew! Good! They're scary!"

Little did he know that the biggest adventure in his life was to begin that afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the gang went berry picking. Roo didn't realize how far he went from his friends until...

"Hey guys! There are lots of berries over here!"

Roo turned around, but nobody was there. Shrugging, he started picking the berries. _More for me, I guess. _he thought. Suddenly, the bushes rustled. Roo looked up and his blood froze.

A woozle stared back at him!

The woozle wore a faded studded leather collar around his neck, a broken chain dangling from it. Instantly, Roo screamed and hid behind a bush. The woozle also screamed and hid too.

The two of them were quiet for a while, until Roo came out of his hiding place.

"H-hi woozle. You won't eat me, will you?"

The woozle peeked out from his little corner and grinned maniacally. A name tag hung from the collar. Roo read the name under his breath.

"Dino-Mite."

The woozle suddenly freaked out. "DINO-MITE? DINO-MITE! DINO-MITE! DINOMITEDINOMITEDINOMITE!" The woozle jumped around, shouting what sounded like gibberish (think of Hector from Dragon Hunters). Roo stared, an eyebrow raised at Dino-Mite.

Suddenly, a big bag was thrown over his head.

Roo squirmed and kicked, then he froze as voices started to speak.

"HA HA! We've got 'em!"

"See? I told you D. M. would work!"

"Guys, take it easy on the kid."

"Shut up, you! Russel, you carry the bag. Lets go boys!"

Roo shook as the bag was lifted off the ground. Where was he being taken? What would happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

The bag was opened, and Roo was tossed into a corner of a one-roomed shack. He looked up frightfully at the four woozles around him. One, he knew, was Dino-Mite. The others were ones he didn't know. One of them looked like an over-sized kid, wearing overalls and a sling-shot sticking out of one pocket. Another looked like a detective, only without a hat. He seemed to be the leader of the group. And finally, the last guy stood in the corner. He had on a jacket and an eyepatch. The eyepatch was actually a leaf. The woozle also had a rather large, obnoxious underbite. All the woozles, with the exception of Dino-Mite, had belts which held a gun and a dagger.

The 'detective dude' held out a clawed hand. "Hey there lil' buddy. My name's Striker. I'm the leader of this group. I suppose you've already met-" his voice dropped, "Dino-Mite."

Dino-Mite grinned stupidly.

"That guy over there is Russel,"

The over-sized kid waved.

"And that freak is Buck."

The woozle in the corner frowned when Striker called him a freak, then he glanced at Roo. "Hi."

Striker grinned menacingly. Roo sniffed.

The reaction was imediate.

"Awww, is the wittle kangawoo going to cwy?" Striker said mockingly.

Roo sniffed again, holding back a sob. Instantly, Striker's eye's flashed. "Shut up, you!" he yelled.

It was like putting oil on a fire.

Roo broke into sobs. He was scared. What did these woozles want with him? Why was he here? He didn't understand.

"I SAID-" Striker raised his paw,his claws glinting menacingly in the dim light, ready to strike Roo.

"NO!"

Striker was taken down at the waist, and he and is captor went rolling across the room. Swiftly, he stood and took the other woozle by the throat. His voice was high-pitched with sheer anger.

"_What did you say?!"_

Buck quivered in his leader's deadly grasp, managing to squeak out, "Please sir. Spare the kid. Please."

Striker laughed, a chilling noise that had a close resemblance to nails on a chalkboard. Roo cowered in the corner, shaking hysterically, thinking, _Why did that woozle save my life?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day, Striker and the other woozles left to go victim hunting, leaving Buck in charge of guarding Roo.

Roo cowered in the corner, staring at Buck. "W-why did you save me?"

"I did. That's all there is to it, kid."

Roo took a few timid steps to him. "I never thought I'd meet a woozle-"

"Weasel."

"What?"

"It's not 'woozle', it's 'weasel'."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a while, then Roo sighed, "I bet Mama's pretty worried about me right now."

Buck looked up. "You're mum?"

Roo nodded, looking at his feet.

Footsteps could suddenly be heard, and the 'woozle' gang came in.

"Well, Buck," grinned Striker, "I hope you and the kid have behaved yourselves."

The two mentioned above nodded.

"Good."

Striker cocked his head at Russel. "Chain D.M. outside for the night."

Russel grinned his response and, grabbing Dino-Mite by the studded collar around his neck, dragged him out. Buck followed.

Striker scowled. "Where are you going?"

"Just out hunting."

"We already did."

"Yeah. Without me."

Silence...

"Fine. Go."

Buck left, and instantly, Roo was afraid. The only friend he had had just left him.

...

Kanga wandered around the Hundred-Acre Wood, worried. Would she ever find Roo? The whole gang, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eyeore **(A/N: I don't know how to spell his name. LOL)**, and Rabbit were all looking for him, but so far, nothing.

"Psst."

Kanga looked around.

"Hey, I'm up here!"

She looked up into a tree and saw...a _woozle!_

Kanga gasped and stepped back.

The one-eyed woozle stepped towards her. "No. I'm on your side. I know where your son is."

Kanga cautiously stepped forward, asking, "Is he okay?"

"Well, if it hadn't been for me, he'd have a lovely set of scars by now, and my leader already suspects me of being on your side already as it is."

"Could you possibly bring him here?"

"I will when I can. Don't worry. I'll do whatever I can to get him to you unharmed."

The woozle turned and left, leaving Kanga perplexed at the creature's friendly attitude.


End file.
